Apostrophe
by nasi padang
Summary: Len, Rin, dan satu dari sejuta opini tentang mereka berdua. /Len/Rin/oneshot.


Kembali lagi Len lontarkan pertanyaan yang telah bergema di telinga belasan temannya.

_Menurut lo, gue sama Rin cocok ga? Nggak, 'kan?_

Dan kembali lagi Len mendapatkan gelengan tertawa, decak mulut, dan senyum 'masih-berusaha-menoleh-dari-realita-ya?' dari teman-temannya. Mau siapapun itu yang menjawab, sebodoh apapun si penjawab, dan sekuat-kuatnya Len memutar balik fakta bahwa—

_Rin dan gue itu gak cocok tau!_

Tawa kecil, kemudian senyum tipis dari teman-temannya. Kemudian, Len yang menggeleng kepala dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

(Tapi meskipun ia terus membuang muka dari takdir itu sendiri, jawaban yang ia terima pun itu-itu saja.)

(Namun tanpa ia ketahui, 0.0000000**00001**% dari hatinya mengangguk setuju dengan sembunyi-sembunyi—barangkali sebagian dari hatinya itu _tidak _merasa _malu _dalam mencintai seorang gadis _honey-blonde _yang satu itu.)

(Atau, barangkali sebagian hatinya masih memiliki setitik kewarasan yang tersisa untuk menerima jawaban iya akibat jutaan jawaban 'iya' tersebut.)

**[Kaito]**

"…menurut lo gue cocok gak, sama Rin?"

Kaito tertawa atas pertanyaan temannya itu—Len? Pertanyaan seperti ini? Ini semua ibarat seorang pemuda yang tidak percaya bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta kemudian berusaha meminta opini teman dekatnya!

Kaito menjawab dengan senyum _friendly_, "Cocok lah," sambil mengambil posisi untuk duduk di atas meja, membuatnya di posisi yang lebih tinggi dari Len—yang duduk di kursi kelas mereka itu—Kaito melanjutkan, "gue yang _bego _aja bisa lihat, kok, udah jelas~".

Len merasakan pipinya hangat, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk melipat tangannya di atas meja, kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara tangannya itu, "Nggak ah."

"Kalo gak mau ngaku gapapa kok, nanti juga sadar sendiri~"

Len memandang keluar ke jendela untuk menikmati bayuran cahaya sore yang semakin merah. Harusnya ia sudah pulang sedari tadi, sekolah pun sudah sepi. Tapi, menurut Len surga untuk mencari ketenangan adalah ruang kelas yang minim penghuni, sambil menikmati panorama indah terbenamnya matahari.

Ya, Len memang lebih suka berada di tempat sunyi daripada tempat-tempat publik yang berisik itu. Terutama kalau _ fans_nya mulai menghujamnya ribuan pertanyaan untuk 'makan bareng' atau 'pulang bareng'.

Sambil menikmati pemandangan, Len berpikir ulang atas ucapan Kaito. Cocok?

Cocok…?

**[Miku]**

"OMIGOSH, LEN! Gak usah ditanya deh, lo berdua emang **cocok** banget."

Terkadang, Len tidak bisa mengerti antusias temannya yang satu ini yang senantiasa mendorongnya terus ke arah Kagane Rin. Dan terkadang, Len harus mempertanyakan kewarasan Miku pula.

"Maksud lo, 'cocok'? Bukti?"

Miku memandang Len ibarat Len semacam spesies alien dari planet antah berantah, "Leeeeen! Si **Baka**ito itu aja udah bisa liat _buih-buih romansa_di antara lo berdua, gimana yang lain? Gimana yang semacem gue, yang nge_ship _Len x Rin sampe mati?"

Kebetulan, mereka sedang di atap sekolah. Sebuah ide untuk mendorong Miku ke dari lantai paling atas gedung sekolah muncul di kepala Len. Mungkin benturan antara kepala Miku dengan tanah bisa memberi setitik kesempatan untuk Miku agar dapat kembali memegang realita…

"…daaaan," Miku tiba-tiba membuka mulut, "Rin itu cewek yang **gak bakal **masuk ke _fanclub _lo itu. Iiiih, kayak di _manga shoujo _banget!" Mata Miku berbinar-binar, sementara Len semakin menyesal telah bertanya pada gadis berambut hijau…err, biru…er, apalah warna rambutnya itu.

Len menengadah pada langit, ibarat meminta pertolongan sementara Miku mulai memberi 'rambu-rambu' atas _pairing _Len x Rin yang ia sebut-sebut sedari tadi.

_Tuhan, tolong aku!_

**[Luka]**

"…hmmm." Luka menutup buku tebal di pangkuannya dengan bunyi '_flop!'_.

"Lo itu…satu-satunya orang yang bisa gue harapkan." Ucap Len. Nada bicaranya tiga kali lebih serius, namun dua kali lebih lesu.

"Jujur ya," Luka memulai jawabannya, "Cocok, kok."

Hening, dan kebetulan, suasana di sekitar mereka juga hening. Len sengaja memilih untuk berbicara dengan Luka di tempat yang sepi, seperti taman ini. Entah kenapa taman yang dekat dengan sekolah mereka itu tidak banyak pengunjungnya, sehingga duduk-duduk sambil bersantai di kursi kayu taman, dengan angin membisik pelan di telinganya, ibarat terapi bagi jiwa Len.

"Alasannya?" Len tahu Luka itu orang yang memiliki dasar pada setiap perkataannya. Dan Len sedikit lebih rileks karena ini _Luka _yang ia tanya, bukan si bodoh Kaito, bukan si histeris Miku, bukan orang-orang aneh lainnya yang muncul di kepalanya.

"Len, gue rasa mendorong jauh-jauh perasaan itu gak bakal ngebawa lo kemana-mana. Terima aja, lah. Lagian, lo udah kenal Rin dari dulu, kan?"

Len terdiam. Benar juga, selama ini ia cemas dengan perasaannya ini hanya karena ada…_insting_ yang menyuruhnya untuk membuang jauh perasaan ini, seperti ada pertanda bahwa mencintai seorang Kagane Rin akan membawanya pertanda buruk.

Luka berdiri dari kursi taman, "Inget ya, kalo lo udah merasa lo gak bisa memendam perasaan itu lagi…keluarin aja. Rin itu orang yang baik. _Sangat _baik. Gak usah takut," Luka tersenyum, "…itupun kalau alasan selama ini lo ngebuang jauh perasaan lo gara-gara lo takut sama dia."

**[Gakupo]**

"Menurut lo, gue sama Rin cocok gak?"

Gakupo hanya tersenyum jahil, berdiri dari kursi di kelasnya—dan kemudian, tangan kanannya merogoh saku.

"…eh, lo mau kemana? Jawab dulu dong—" Perkataan Len terpotong dengan kehadiran kotak kecil yang merupakan 'peninggalan' Gakupo sebelum ia berjalan ke arah pintu kelas.

Terakhir, sebelum Gakupo melangkah keluar, "_Don't forget to wear protection, big boy~_"

...

Len melihat kotak kecil yang Gakupo tinggalkan di mejanya.

Dan Len merasa wajahnya panas. Seketika.

"_**BRENGSEEEEEK!**_"

**[Rin]**

Dari sejuta orang yang ia tanya, Len benar-benar yakin bahwa—

…mereka semua itu memiliki pandangan yang aneh terhadap cinta.

Jelas lah, Rin memang baik ke **semua **orang. Bukan hanya dia. Dan _seandainya _Len benar-benar **menyukai **gadis bernama Rin itu, paling-paling hanya dari satu sisi. Rin adalah gadis yang murah hati, gadis periang yang energinya itu meradiasikan semangat bagi-bagi orang di sekitarnya.

(Tapi, mari tarik konklusi. Opini mereka? Fakta? Delusi? Atau Len selama ini terus berlari dari kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya hatinya telah terjerat oleh kebaikan Rin?)

(Mengapa Len bisa menyukai gadis itu? Len bukan seorang yang romantis, bukan juga arjuna yang mencari cinta. Apa yang membuat Len lari dari kenyataan itu? Takut cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Takut persahabatannya dengan Rin hancur berantakan?

Takut ternyata, dari pernyataan atas perasaannya tersebut, balasan Rin hanya _"Ah, terima kasih, tapi kita jadi temen aja, yuk?"_?)

Tapi Len bukan seorang pecundang. Mereka menjawab 'iya'. Rin? Apakah Rin akan menjadi pembeda antara satu dari sejuta?

"Rin," nada suara Len serius, sementara angin yang berhembus menjadikan latar bagi mereka—sekarang, mereka ada di atap sekolah, "menurut lo, kita cocok gak?"

Rin, masih tersenyum seperti biasa.

Dan Len…seperti biasa, dia berharap kata 'tidak'. Kenapa? Mungkin kalau mendengar pengakuan dari Rin, teman-temannya akan berhenti meneriakkan _pairing _Len x Rin yang mereka buat-buat itu.

(Tapi 1% dari hatinya berkeringat dingin menanti tiga huruf itu keluar dari lisan Rin, _"iya_".)

Bibir Rin bergerak—kini penuh kepastian. Senyum _trademark _Rin masih tetap tertera di wajah manisnya. Dan seperti biasa, ia jawab dengan nada mirip nyanyian yang sangat_sangat _tipikal Rin.

(Kemudian detak jantung Len melompat satu ketukan.)

"Kayaknya nggak deh, Len-kun~!"

**[.end.]**

**disclaimer: Vocaloid © respective creators.**

**[**_**Aposthrope**_**, 2012]**

**.**

Notes: Segernya nulis Len/Rin. Tapi endingnya nggak banget =.=.

Mohon di maafkan kalau ada typo, karena author cuma manusia biasa orz.

**review and concrit greatly appreciated.**


End file.
